Ours
by spidervenom007
Summary: Spider-man x venom slash. WARNING: contains non con and rape. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters used in this fanfiction, they belong to MARVEL.

Peter awoke in a daze. All he could remember was fighting venom and must've been knocked out. His hands were bound behind his back with black webbing and it seemed that both his mask and the top half of his costume was missing. He got up a little and looked around. It appeared that he was in an apartment bedroom, on a bed.

'What the hell? Why would venom take me here?' Peter thought as he continued to scan the room.

Peter struggled to free his hands to no avail. Peter sighed and began looking for a way out. There were no windows, oddly enough and seemed to only be a door. Unfortunately, once Peter laid his eyes on the door someone came in, Eddie Brock. The blonde man locked the door behind him and turned to the bound hero on the bed. Eddie smiled and began morphing into venom and approached Peter.

"Hello, little spider. It looks like you're finally awake."Venom said as he walked to the bed.

Venom sat down beside the struggling hero. Peter glared at venom and spat "What the hell are you going to do to me, Eddie? Why did you take me here?" Venom grabbed Peter by the neck and pushed him back onto his back. He then straddled him and chuckled slightly. "Why take you here? Well, we thought it'd be more comfortable to do what will to you on a bed then outside or on the floor."

"Wait, what-!?" Peter was interrupted as venom's long tongue slid across his cheek in a hot, wet lick. Venom moved his hand from Peter's neck and caressed the boy's shoulders lovingly. "You won't become one with us, so we decide to use your body for…other things." Venom purred as his hands moved from Peter's shoulders to his chest.

Peter now understood what his enemy wanted and wasn't haven't having any of it. "Like hell you will!" Peter managed to kick venom off him and ran for the door until a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and he fell to the floor hard. "D-Damn it!" Peter said. The fall really hurt him, his chest and stomach had hit the hard wood floor pretty hard. Peter was then dragged back to the bed by the tentacle. Venom was pissed at the boy's escape attempt and he wanted Peter to know. Once Peter was back on the bed, Venom grabbed Peter's hair and yanked him upward so their eyes would meet. "E-Eddie, don't do this." Peter said weakly. Venom just snarled at him. "We were going to be gentle with you but now you need to be punished." The villain then ripped off the lower half of his costume, revealing Peter's nether regions. The hero's turned bright red as he saw venom staring down at his exposed manhood. Peter began struggling to get away again but venom held onto him tight. "No, please don't do this! Please, Eddie!" Peter was panicking now.

"SHUT UP!" Venom yelled at his victim. "It's time for your punishment." Venom punched Peter in the stomach, knocking wind out of him. As Peter struggled to breath, venom callously threw Peter on the floor next to the bed and forced him to his knees. The tentacle that was around his ankle was now prodding against his virgin entrance. Peter shivered as he felt the garden hose sized tentacle begin nudging the tender spot. "no."

"Yes."

The tentacle cruelly shoved into Peter's unprepared ass until about 8 inches deep and began moving in and out of him. Peter screamed in pain at the harsh friction, holding back tears as venom laughed at his pain. "E-Eddie, please stop. Please t-take this th-thing out of me!" Venom grabbed Peter's head and forced him to look up at him.

"We'll take it out after you make us cum." a part of symbiot slipped inside of Peter's mouth and force his mouth open, no matter how hard the hero tried, he couldn't close his mouth. Sitting on the edge of the bed in front of the helpless hero, venom presented himself. His cock was long, thick and ached to be touched. "We're going to make you suck us, little spider." Venom said "after we cum, we'll take the tentacle out."

Peter struggled to say something but it was hard with that alien parasite keeping his mouth open. Venom shoved his cock into the struggling hero's mouth and groaned as it went deeper into the hot, wet mouth. Peter groaned in pain as the tentacle continued thrusting in and out of him. Tears began flowing down Peter's cheeks from the pain. Venom ran his clawed fingers through the sobbing boy's "Don't worry, little spider. You'll get used to it. Now, just relax your throat." Venom grabbed Peter's head and began thrusting himself into his victim's mouth. Peter whimpered around the engorged member, earning him another moan from venom. Peter just wanted it to end, he'd never been through any kind of pain like this before.

Venom began shoving himself in and out of the brunette's mouth and he wasn't being gentle and neither was the tentacle. They were both thrusting in and out of Peter, making him sob and whimper around venom's member until the tentacle found Peter's prostate, making him moan instead. "You seemed to like that." Venom said, still fucking Peter's mouth. The tentacle continued hitting Peter's sweet spot, making him moan even more. Peter could feel his cock hardening from the constant hits at his prostate. 'no.' Peter thought to himself 'I don't want to enjoy this!'

"We're getting close, spider." Venom thrusted even harder into Peter's mouth and then stilled his hips. "Here it comes." Venom came down Peter's throat and slowly pulled himself out of Peter's mouth along with the tentacle however the symbiot that was forcing Peter's mouth open was now forcing it shut, keeping Peter from spitting out the alien's seed. "Swallow it." Venom demanded "Swallow all of my cum, little spider." Peter reluctantly swallowed the slick white substance and the symbiot went back to it's host.

Peter panted as the villain put him back onto the bed and laid him onto his back. "Please…" Peter panted "please…no more, Eddie." Venom ignored the boy's pleads and looked down and Peter's hardened member. He began toying with the over sensitive cock and then stroking it. Peter panted loudly and squirmed under the villain. "N-no Please! St-stop! Don't touch-AH!" Peter's orgasm took him by surprise. He came hard into venom's hand. "Good little spider." Venom said as he rubbed the warm cum all over his already hard again cock. "and see? We kept our promise. The tentacle's gone and besides…" Venom then spread Peter's legs apart and then positioned himself at the abused hole "We have something better to fill you with." venom thrusted hard into the Peter's ass. The boy's eyes snapped open and he screamed from the pain. Venom was a lot thicker than the tentacle.

"Eddie! S-Stop! It's t-too big! I can't take it! I can't!" Peter begged and squirmed, tears once again rolling down his face. Venom chuckled sadistically "you're so cute when you scream." Venom thrusted in and out slowly, making Peter sob. "please…" Peter continued to beg "I-it hurts…please stop." Venom stroked Peter's inner thighs. "It isn't our fault that you have such a tight, sensitive hole, Parker." Venom then started speeding up. Peter squirmed and struggled more, trying to get away but venom held him tight. "Keep struggling, spider…" venom moaned, thrusting harder into him. "It makes us even harder…makes us want you more." Venom then hit Peter's prostate making Peter moan again. "It looks like we found your weak spot again." Venom said teasingly.

Venom continued thrusting hard into the sweet spot over and over again. Peter tried to hold back his moans but it was useless, venom knew he was liking it by how hard Peter was becoming with each thrust. The villain started to stroking Peter now at the same pace that he was fucking him.

"We're coming…" Venom panted "Come with us, little spider." Venom's hand sped up, Peter was shaking, feeling his climax coming closer. "E-Eddie—AH!" Peter came in venom's hand as the villain came inside of him. Venom moaned as he spilled his seed inside the hero, claiming him as his own. "Good little spider." Peter blacked out.

Moments later Peter woke up in his own bed, naked and bruised. "Ow!" Peter yelled as he tried to get up. His ass was sore just like the rest of his body. "So it wasn't a nightmare…" Peter said to himself as he clutched the sheets in his hands. Peter turned as he heard a chuckle. Venom was standing at his open window. "Your ours now, little spider." Venom then vanished through the window.

"Always ours."


	2. Chapter 2

CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL NOT ME.

It was last week when venom took advantage of Peter. Peter tried his hardest not to think of what happened, after all he had a job to do as spider-man. This night was more quiet than usual and it was getting late. Spider-man could feel himself get weak and tired. "I'll just take a quick rest" the hero thought as he laid himself down on the rooftop of one of New York's many large buildings. He drifted off slowly into a peaceful sleep.

An hour or so later…

Peter felt a weight on top of him and what felt like someone's hot breath on his neck. He woke up in horror as he saw venom straddling him with a sinister grin on his face. "Are you awake, little spider?" the monster practically purred as it grinded against the downed hero. Peter began struggling. 'no not again! Please not again!' Peter thought frantically. Venom just chuckled as he watched his bitch squirm under him. He pinned the spider's hands above his head and leaned forward to whisper into Peter's ear.

"Did you miss us, Parker?" venom chuckled as his tongue swiped across Spidey's masked face. Peter brought up as much courage as he could and looked at his violator's face. "Let me go, Eddie." Venom just chuckled as he pinned peter's hands to the rooftop below them with black webbing. He moved a clawed hand up the hero's shirt and looked down at the struggling boy. "Did you forget what we said, spider? You. Are. Ours." Venom then ripped off Peter's mask and wrapped his tongue around the hero's neck. Peter tried to kick and flail but nothing worked, he couldn't let this bastard do this to him again. He just couldn't! He squeaked as he felt the monster pull down his pants. "No!" Peter yelped "Y-You can't do this! Not again, please!" . The symbiotic mask peeled back to show Eddie Brock's face. His blue eyes connected with the panicked brown eyes. "Of course we can. We marked you as ours. You belong to us now, Parker." Peter squeaked as he Eddie clutched his ass tight enough to leave bruises.

The blond went down to Peter's now exposed manhood. Peter shivered as he felt Eddie's warm, wet tongue slide up his soft cock. "Wh-What are you doing!?" Eddie just ignored the brunette as he licked and played with his cock as it continued to harden. Peter shook, biting his lip to hold back his moans. He didn't want to feel pleasure from this bastard but the way he touched and tasted him had his body betraying him. "S-Stop Eddie…" Peter managed to say as the monster continued stroking him. "Why?" Eddie as he licked his lips "You seem to be enjoying this." He then took Peter's cock into his mouth and sucked. Peter's body jerked at the sudden feeling.

Peter wanted to moan, it felt so good. Eddie's mouth was so hot and wet and-no! Peter shook his head, trying not to succumb to the pleasure. "S-Stop Eddie! I d-don't want this!" Peter cried out, the only response he got from Eddie was a moan that sent vibrations through his shaft, making the hero arch his back. He looked down and saw that Eddie was stroking himself off as he sucked Peter's cock. The fact that Peter could see Eddie sucking him now did not help him resist moaning. Accidently letting a moan slip out as he watched, Eddie sucked harder, wanting to hear his spider moan louder. Peter thrusted into Eddie's mouth, cumming hard. Eddie moaned, seeming to have cum in his own hand when Peter came in his mouth.

Eddie went up to Peter's panting mouth and forced their lips together. He poured Peter's cum from his mouth into the hero's. Peter coughed after Eddie pulled back. "Don't you taste good, little spider?" Eddie smiled as he forced his now cum coated fingers into Peter's ass. "Gah!" Peter snapped out of his post orgasmic haze as he felt Eddie's fingers scissor and stretch his tight hole. Peter started struggling again as the symbiotic mask recovered Eddie's face. "No, please!" Peter begged "Please not again! N-No more, please!". The monster's cock hardened again and jammed it's fingers against Peter's prostate, earning him another moan from his spider.

"You don't get it do you, Parker?" Venom yanked his fingers out of him and positioned himself at the abused hole "You're ours, little spider. We can do whatever we want to you, whenever we want to you." The monster forced his large cock deep inside of his spider, making Peter scream out in pain. "You're still so tight…" Venom moaned as he began rocking his hips against Peter's. The hero moaned and closed his eyes shamefully as the monster thrusted into him. He went harder and rougher with each thrust, making sure that he hit Peter's prostate so he could watch his spider harden under him. Peter gave in to the pleasure, moaning loudly as Venom fucked him senseless.

Venom's hips stilled as he came inside of his spider. Moaning into Peter's ear the word "Ours". Peter didn't take long after Eddie, cumming all over both Eddie and his own abdomen. Venom pulled himself out of Peter and ripped the webbing off of Peter's hands. Peter was still exhausted from his orgasm, his dazed eyes looking down at Venom.

Venom's tongue lapped up Peter's cum from his chest and abdomen. He then nuzzled the spider's neck and held him closer as he watched Peter fall back to sleep from exhaustion. He decided to carry Peter back to his room like before.

As he laid his spider down on his bed, he purred against his neck. Whispering the words "Our Spider" under his breath before leaving Peter again.


End file.
